Chaos Elemental/Strategies
This article covers some strategies for those wishing to fight the Chaos Elemental, a boss monster with 305 combat which spawns in the northern Wilderness. The Chaos Elemental can hit using all three aspects of the combat triangle. The magic attack is used most frequently, followed by the ranged attack. However, since using ranged armour such as dragonhide is advisable (both for its cheapness and because ranging is a good option for fighting the Chaos Elemental) and thus mage defence will be high, praying Protect from Missiles is a good option. Magic defence is also good against player killers. If using melee armour instead, a player should use the Protect from Magic prayer. It should be noted that the melee attack will still hit even at a distance. The Chaos Elemental has high magic defence, so using magic is not recommended. His ranged and stab defences are the lowest, so using a ranged weapon or a stab melee weapon is ideal. Besides the melee, ranged and magic attacks, the Chaos Elemental also uses two additional attacks which unequip a player's items or teleports them away. Equipment Please note that the Chaos elemental resides in the Wilderness, and PKers are a potential threat. Only bring what you are willing to lose, or are able to keep on death. Ranged When ranging with bolts or arrows, the ammunition may be lost upon death. For this reason, a Crystal bow or Zaryte bow is ideal - these bows have self-contained ammunition. The bows are also able to shoot the Elemental from the distance which he teleports players, saving precious seconds. # Only fires Bolt racks. # Does not require ammo. # Only fires Hand cannon shots. Also has a chance to explode. # Does not work with LootShare. Inventory * 2 Overload flasks > 2 extreme ranging flasks and 2 extreme defence flasks > super ranging flasks and 2 super defence flasks * 4 Prayer flasks * Food, ideally Summer pie, to fill the rest of the inventory. Melee # Does not work with LootShare. Inventory * Overloads > Extreme attack and strength > Super set * Prayer renewal * (Super) Prayer potions or Super restores * Food; ideally Summer pie or Curry, to fill the rest of the inventory Strategy Using a familiar is a common tactic, such as a Pack yak to carry more food for extended trips. Alternately, a combat familiar can be used, such as a Steel Titan. It is also very useful to bring several dreadnips, as they hit up to 550 with a great degree of accuracy. They also poison, starting at 108. When the Chaos Elemental uses the teleport spell, the dreadnip may flee, but you can freely summon another one. Wilderness Safety WARNING! Other players may attack and kill you in the Wilderness, including the area where the Chaos Elemental is found. Spending a half hour at Chaos Elemental will almost guarantee crossed paths with another player. Be careful not to risk anything you would regret losing! Upon the release of legacy, players will no longer lose all their items upon death if not skulled. You will keep 3 items, however; it would be a good idea to take items that are effective yet low in price. Bringing a prayer potion and using Protect Item in case player killers use Smite or Soul Split to drain prayer points is a good idea. Although it resides in the deep wilderness, it is very likely that you may see player killers, who hide close to the spot in order to catch PvMers fighting the Chaos Elemental. It pays to be prepared, so always be on the lookout. Ideally, if attacked, maximise magic defence and activate Protect from Melee to reduce the damage taken from special attacks and melee chaotic weapons. Then run either west towards the Wilderness levers, east towards the Wilderness Obelisk, or run into the castle to the north-east and attempt to log out. Players killed in the Wilderness always respawn in Edgeville. There is a lever to the Deserted Keep south from the spawn point, allowing players to quickly get back to the Elemental on the event of death. The Wilderness Obelisks may also be convenient for travel to the Elemental, although the area teleported to is random, and this may take a while (or lead to PKers). Unequipping Magic Whenever the Chaos Elemental shoots multi-coloured magic, the targeted player's items will be unequipped, starting with the weapon, unless the inventory is full. In order to combat this, food is used that leaves a container behind after use. For this reason, using flasks at the chaos elemental is not recommended, unless you can quickly kill the Chaos Elemental. Suggested food includes: *Summer Pie *Juju-Gumbo *Stew or Curry *Tuna and corn *Saradomin brews and Super restores in vials (Not ideal if using combat potions other than overloads) Alternately, a sack of vegetables, a basket of fruit or a cheese wheel can be taken, for the food to be withdrawn as required so that the inventory is always full, even as food such as Monkfish, Sharks or Rocktails are eaten. The vegetables/fruits/cheese provides a small amount of healing as well. Another way to counter the Chaos Elemental's unequipping attack is to bring the best runecrafting pouch you can use and make sure the pouch is full. Right-click it and select "Empty pouch" whenever you lose a slot. If you die, however, you will always lose this item as it is an item not kept on death. The Snow globe can be used to fill the inventory with snowballs which can be dropped as loot is obtained - it does however require that the player participated in the 2007 Christmas Event. A different tactic is to leave just one inventory slot open, allowing the Chaos Elemental to unequip the weapon. After the spell makes contact, the weapon may be re-equipped right away. This may be advisable because whenever the Chaos Elemental is using the unequipping magic, he does not use the damaging or teleport magic, thus inflicting less damage over time. Teleporting Magic Whenever the Chaos Elemental shoots red magic, the targeted player will be teleported a short distance away. This can be very disorientating - if fighting with a team, don't be surprised when you see people suddenly run in from afar. To minimise the effect, when the magic is seen approaching, right-click the elemental to bring up options. Then after the teleportation has taken place, click "attack" within those options to run back continue fighting. Otherwise, keep auto-retaliate "on". Teamwork Going in a team is advisable (although it can be easily soloed) since the Chaos Elemental can teleport or disarm a single opponent multiple times if it only has one target, distracting the player from the fight. Also, Player killers will have a harder time killing both of you as opposed to one. If fighting in a team, players should stand opposite one another with the Elemental in between, to slow his attacks, as he has to turn around. Unlike some other boss monsters, surrounding the monster only has a moderate use because it has the ability to teleport players around. However, it still has to take time to turn and attack or teleport each individual player. When two players stand beside each other facing it, it can fire two magic attacks at the same time. Therefore, surrounding the monster can be useful. Lootshare or Coinshare can be used; however, any coins picked up will NOT go into the Coin pouch while in the Wilderness. Escaping When PKers attack, you have a few choices to get away from them. If they haven't teleblocked you, run for the obelisk. Try to lure as many as you can onto the obelisk so they will get teleported away, and will take a few tries to get back to you. If they have teleblocked you, run to the castle, closing the doors on them, and hope 10 seconds have passed after they attacked you. Also, the Spirit Realm can be used, but will be unavailable if they have teleblocked you. As most PKers rarely bring Lockpicks, you can also run to the Axe Hut and hide in there until they give up, but if the Elemental is on you, this is not advised. Soloing The Chaos Elemental is reasonably easy to solo for a long time, especially if one has access to a Unicorn Stallion familiar. Recommended stats to solo the Chaos Elemental are 80+ Attack and 80+ Strength (if using melee), 80+ Ranged (if using range), 60+ Defence and 50+ Magic, while 37 Prayer is a must. When soloing, a Dwarf Multicannon can be used. This is usually not recommended because of the cost, but is very good for a soloer. There are several safespots on the western side. Place your cannon near the wooden stakes so you can reload without having the possibility of taking damage. Hide behind a stake closest to the cannon. When the cannon attacks, the Chaos Elemental will attempt to attack you, but will be unable to. If you reload the cannon at intervals, you'll need to take at least none to a few pieces of food. Category:Strategies